


drive

by hiiraeth



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Car Ride, F/M, Ficlet, Gabriel is trying, implied extramarital affection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:35:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27428029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiiraeth/pseuds/hiiraeth
Summary: “You've been rather quiet today."
Relationships: Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/Nathalie Sancoeur
Comments: 3
Kudos: 50





	drive

“You've been rather quiet today."

He says it casually, almost like an offhand remark. If it were anyone else, Nathalie would have believed it was. But with Gabriel, she knew better. He wasn't the type to make meaningless conversation, nor bring up things that didn't concern him.

She glances at him in the rearview mirror. He's looking back at her, his face carefully neutral. She looks away quickly, finding herself unable to maintain eye contact with him.

She takes a moment to answer, considering his words carefully. She runs her thumb lightly against the steering wheel, pretending to be focused on the traffic.

She sometimes forgets how perceptive Gabriel is when he wants to be.

"Forgive me, sir," She says at last. "I didn't realize. I'll do my best to be more present."

"I wasn't criticizing you," He says gently.

He's using that voice.

The one that she loves so much but rarely gets to hear. Usually, he only speaks to her that way when she's sick from using the miraculous, when she's barely even conscious enough to enjoy it.

But she's not sick now. She's in no immediate danger. So why—

"If something is bothering you, you shouldn't hesitate to tell me."

As they pull up to a stoplight, Nathalie looks back at him through the mirror again. His expression is earnest.

Nathalie is overcome with the sudden need to reach out for him and is thankful being in the car prevents her from acting on the feeling. Seldom did she give in to the urge to touch him, but when she did, she never ceased to feel guilty afterwards. Because he never stopped her. She could tell he took comfort from her affection the same way she took comfort from his. It felt like she was taking advantage of him, of his loneliness, and pulling him away from Emilie.

But damned if it didn't make her feel good in the moment.

Nathalie gives Gabriel a small but genuine smile and hopes it is enough to convince him she's fine. "Nothing is bothering me, sir. But thank you, I'll remember that."

Gabriel purses his lips, clearly not buying her attempt at nonchalance. But he doesn't pressure her. He nods, once, and turns his gaze to the window.

The light turns green and Nathalie drives forward.


End file.
